Irish Luck with One Direction
by Leoch
Summary: I've never been lucky in my life - in fact I'm quite the opposite. So much for the luck of the Irish. Londoner Lily Hunter has a 'boring, unlucky' life, until she goes to Ireland for a funeral and the unexpected happens.INCLUDES ALL OF ONE DIRECTION OCs
1. So Much For The Luck of The Irish

Irish Luck with One Direction

**Hi, I'm new to this so please read and review and tell me how I'm doing. Oh, and before you say I spelt something wrong, I'm English so spellings might be different. Thanks! **

**Chapter One**

Lily POV

I've never been lucky in my life; in fact I'm quite the opposite. I've never won a raffle or lottery, or met anyone famous. I'm Lily, and I thought I should write a diary to tell my kids, when I have some, how amazingly boring my life is. Here are the basic facts about me;

Name – Lily Hunter

Age – 17, 18 in two months!

Favourite colour – Purple, black and blue (don't worry, I'm not some emo or anything :D)

Family – Mum Susie, Dad Jim and younger sister Tegan who is 14 and ALWAYS steals my clothes-_-

'Okay, maybe this diary writing thing isn't working for me…I'll just go back to talking to myself in my head.' I thought woefully.

'Lily come down here!' My mum shouted from downstairs. 'Just a sec!' I called, wondering why she wanted me – I had done all my chores and my homework from sixth form*, and dinner wasn't going to be ready for another couple of hours. 'Ahh well, maybe she's gonna force me into helping Tegan with her homework again…sheesh that didn't end well last time' I thought as I walked down the stairs quickly checking Facebook and into the kitchen diner where my family was seated around the wooden table. Tearing my eyes away from my phone I looked at my mum and realised she had been crying, with red eyes and a running nose. I turned to my sister and she looked the same, what was going on? I finally glanced at my dad and saw that he was in an even worse state, tears still trickling out of his blue eyes. 'What's wrong? Why are you all so upset?' I asked wondering what was making my family so distraught. 'It's your granddad Lils…' My mum started but she couldn't go on. 'He died this morning.' Tegan said, before she burst into tears once again. What? Are they serious? I couldn't take it anymore, I ran upstairs into my room, locked my door and cried into my pillow watching my world crash and burn right in front of me. My granddad, the one who is the joker of the family, with his bright white hair and funny Irish accent, the only one I could talk to when my parents were annoying me. Gone. I now understand why my dad was so upset – his mum, my nan, died a year ago and the wounds of her going are not yet healed, and now my dad's dad was gone as well. So much for the luck of the Irish.

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS ONCE! * = I'm English so we call it sixth form over here, I dunno what you call it in other countries – it's basically extended school instead of going to work. You leave at 18 years of age. ALSO any reviews would be AMAZAYN as this is my FIRST FANFIC, but no flamers please:D I appreciate you reading my work, hope you enjoyed it. BTW, Lily will meet the boys soon, they get involved in the next chapter. Leoch xxx**


	2. Meeting Kyle

**Okay, I feel really bad for not updating earlier, but I'm choosing my GCSE options at the moment so everything is a bit crazy! If there are any readers out there, please let me know if I'm doing okay, and if you like the story once in a while:D Please read and review(y) Leoch xx**

**Disclaimer – apparently I'm meant to do one so here it is…..I unfortunately do not own the amazing GODS that are One Direction or any brands mentioned in any of the chapters. I do own Lily, Tegan and any other characters you don't recognise. **

**Glad that's out of the way, now R + R please, bitte, por favor and si voux plait!**

**Chapter Two**

_I now understand why my dad was so upset – his mum, my nan, died a year ago and the wounds of her going are not yet healed, and now my dad's dad was gone as well. So much for the luck of the Irish. _

My Granddad lived in Mullingar, Ireland so that's where the funeral was going to be held. In Ireland funerals are sorted so quickly that we have to catch the next flight as the funeral is tomorrow. I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I've got to stay strong for Tiggs (Tegan). I arrive at the airport with my family with red, puffy eyes and a tissue in one hand, with my small purple suitcase in the other. I was so tired after all the crying that I just shoved on my navy Hollister joggers and a plain black vest top with my navy hoodie on top and my favourite pair of battered black converse, so I look a mess. I managed to get my hair to look decent though, but I guess I didn't need to do much to it as it is light brown and naturally dead straight with natural blonde highlights blended in. Apparently I'm lucky, but I think it's boring. We sat down inside a café in Gatwick Airport with hot chocolates steaming into our faces filled with misery and despair, waiting for our flight number to be called.

Finally, I heard 'Flight Aer Lingus EI250 to Dublin now boarding. Passengers please make your way to gate 13 immediately to board the plane. Thank you.' 'Come on, we got a five minute walk to get to our gate, we better hurry if we want decent seats on the plane.' My Mum said, picking up her bag and hurrying us along. I grabbed my suitcase, which was small enough to carry on with me, and walked briskly behind her, not wanting to get yelled at for missing the plane.

We got to the gate just as it was closing, and boarded quickly. Once we got on the plane however, we realised that there was a problem. There were three spare seats next to each other at the front of the plane and one on its own at the back….'Bloody typical! I better go at the back, they need each other and I can't deal with them being upset all the way there.' I thought. 'I'll go at the back, you three girls stay togeth-' My Dad started before I cut him off. 'No Dad, you need Mum, and Tiggs isn't old enough to go on her own so I'll go…I'll probably just listen to music anyway.' I said, and before they could say anything I walked off in the direction of my seat. I quickly placed my suitcase in the overhead locker and sat down, plugged my IPod in and was ready for an hour of peace before all hell broke loose when we saw the rest of my huge family in Mullingar. I pressed play, and smiled as my favourite song started playing by One Direction. I was just settling in as I heard Liam finish his solo at the beginning of 'More Than This' when a cough made me glance to my left. The figure was obviously a man, or a boy, and he was wearing sand coloured chinos, maroon Jack Wills hoodie and white high tops. I tried to stifle my giggles but failed as I looked up and saw him wearing a big floppy hat and massive, dark sunglasses that covered about half of his face. 'I like his jumper it looks comfy…maybe I could complain I'm cold later and ask him for it? Or steal it from him when he's sleeping? God Lily, you can't just steal a random guy's jumper by stripping it off him! I'm so weird, maybe that's why I haven't got a boyfriend yet…' I thought to myself.

'Hello, can I help you? You've been staring at me for the past five minutes. Is it the hat? I'll take it off in a sec 'cause I know it looks stupid… the sunglasses too, but you're kinda freaking me out.' The random guy said in a soft Irish accent, laughing when he finished speaking. 'Oh..yeaah sorry about that, I was thinking…not about you because that would be weird…not saying that I wouldn't want to or anything….ohh crap I'm not good with things like talking to people I don't know.' I blurted, feeling my cheeks go scarlet as he started laughing. He had a really nice laugh, the kind that made you want to laugh too. 'Sorry about that' I said, gathering what was left of my dignity together and speaking normally, 'I'm Lily.' 'Hi' he said smiling, 'I'm…urrr…Kyle.' 'Hey, nice name, same as my cousin's.' I said.

Suddenly I heard a voice from above, and realised the captain was speaking in the nasal way they always do. 'Hello, this is your captain speaking. My name is Connor and I will be flying you to Dublin today. Please fasten your seatbelts as we are almost ready for take-off.' The captain said. 'Have you flown before?' Kyle asked. 'Yeaah' I answered, 'I went to Australia to see family last year, the journey getting there was hell though! What about you?' 'I've been back and forth from Mullingar to London quite a lot recently and I've been to LA which was amazing.' Kyle said the last sentence with a glassy look over his eyes as if he was remembering the good time he had. 'I've always wanted to go to America; I want to go next month in May after my 18th birthday with friends so I've been trying to save up. Apparently it's good fun and in McDonalds the burgers are HUGE! I do like a big burger.' I said, and he started laughing when I talked about the burgers. 'London's amazing, don't get me wrong, but the food in America is so much better! I think it's because there is so much more of it out there, the portions are massive which is good if you eat loads like me.' He said, and we started laughing. We calmed down after about a minute as we hear the captain speak again. 'Cabin crew, please take your seats, we are about to take off.' The captain said. Then the aeroplane started picking up speed and I felt it lift off the ground. For some reason I had a feeling that something big was going to happen on this trip. 'Dear God, please don't let it be anything to do with our plane crashing!' I thought, smiling as I watching the city of London far below. We were off.


	3. Getting to Know You

**A/N heeey I'm sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I had a German GCSE controlled assessment on Thursday, so I had to spend nearly all my spare time working on that, and 3 of my friends had birthdays last week so it has been quite busy. I know, not really good enough but hey ho:D**

**I know there's a load of people asking all directioners to remove their stories, but I'm not gonna remove this one until the actual site asks me to as I know you lot enjoy it (hopefully:D) If it does get taken down, follow my twitter (iamhorany) and I will start posting it on there. **

**Read on, my lovelies;)**

**Chapter Three**

_Then the aeroplane started picking up speed and I felt it lift off the ground. For some reason I had a feeling that something big was going to happen on this trip. 'Dear God, please don't let it be anything to do with our plane crashing!' I thought, smiling as I watching the city of London far below. We were off._

'Are you okay? You look pretty sick, if you ask me.' Kyle said, as I held my stomach and moaned gently.

'Well I wasn't asking you was I?' I joked, trying to surpass the sick feeling inside my stomach. God, I hate flying…it's not the actual flying, it's just the thought of being carried thousands of feet in the air by some metal. Creeps me out a little bit, I mean, what if it crashes? What if I end up in the sea without even saying goodbye? Or even worse, splattered on a pavement somewhere, my body not even recognisable? I gotta stop thinking like this, stupid Lily…shut up Lils, talking to yourself again, not good! What will the hot guy…I mean Kyle think? I've probably been staring at him for the last 5 minutes, oh god, he's gonna think I'm some freak who just stares.

AWKWARD.

'Don't worry, it won't crash. I've been to an aeroplane factory, they're made of good stuff. But if we do crash, put your mum on speed dial, then you can say goodbye. That's what I've done.' Kyle smiled warmly at me.

CRAP! Does this mean….that I just said all of that out loud? Then, Kyle started laughing. 'He must have seen that I've realised that I just said…OUT LOUD…that I thought he's hot.' I thought, blushing bright red. 'Red is sooooooo my colour. NOT.'

'I don't think you're some crazy weirdo girl either, but then again it is a bit strange having someone staring at me when I don't know anything about them…how about 20 questions?' Kyle asked.

'What's 20 questions?' I wondered.

'Did you seriously just ask what 20 questions is?' He laughed. 'Basically, I ask you a question and you answer it, then you ask me a question and I answer it…but its quickfire. You know what that is, right?' He said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

'Of course. You start.' I said, hanging my head in shame and wondering why I asked such a stupid question.

'Full name?' He asked.

'Lily Brontë Hunter, you?' I replied.

'Kyle James…umm…Evergreen. Toms or Supras?'

'Neither, 'cause I don't own any of either…CONVERSE ALL THE WAY! Yeeeeee buddie!' I said, a little too loudly it seems, as the people in front started muttering about 'inconsiderate teens these days'.

'You say yeah buddie too? YEAH BUDDIE!' Kyle shouted.

'Shhhhhhh!' I whispered. 'Next question: why are you still wearing huge sunglasses and a floppy hat?'

'Urmmm….well…..I had an eye operation yesterday, so they are still sensitive to the light. Yeahh. Moving on, favourite item of clothing and why?' He quickly said, passing the focus back to me.

'I'd have to say my Topshop shorts because they are so comfy, or my One Direction onesie, 'cause it's warm and snuggly, and it feels like someone's giving me a big hug everytime I wear it. Yours?'

'My American flag onesie, for the same reasons as yours.' He smiled, before continuing. 'You like One Direction then…big fan ehh?'

'NO! I mean, I like their music and everything, and of course I think they're hot…even my mum thinks they're hot! But, I wish they spent more time in the UK, doing stuff for their fans who got them where they are today, not just in America…even though it's their dream to be big in America, it's the dream of thousands of teens in the UK to hear their voices for even just a second in person.'

'Thought about that a lot then eh? You gotta favourite member?'

'My little sister Tiggs is literally obsessed with them…she persuaded my mum to pay for her to go to see them in concert three times this year! Yeaah, probably Niall because he reminds me of my family in Ireland and he's so cute. Or Louis because he's always acting crazy, and he's hot. Are you a guy directioner?' I asked.

'Tiggs? and You could say that…' He smiled smugly.

'Sorry, Tegan. I've called her Tiggs forever because when she was younger she used to bounce up and down all the time like Tigger.' He started laughing, and I joined in.

'This is your captain speaking, would you please put your seatbelts on ready for landing.'

'That was quick' I thought, 'and I was just getting to know Kyle better!' I closed my eyes and prepared for the descent. I heard Kyle fumbling around next to me as we landed on the runway, bumping along before slowing to a halt.

'Welcome to Dublin. The current temperature is 15 degrees celcius, have a safe trip. Thanks for flying with Aer Lingus today.' The captain said, before the seatbelt signs switched off and we were free to go.

'Well thanks for keeping me company, see you around Kyle.' I said.

'You too, I don't think I would've survived without you sharing your interesting life with me.' He laughed, flashing me an amazing smile. 'Yeaah, see you soon.' He replied, as I reached my family and he walked into the terminal.

**A/N sorry it's short, wrote this at midnight:L I will probably update more often as I have two weeks off school for easter holidays! Please review, it means so much! Leoch xx**


	4. Arriving

**A/N I hope you like it special thanks to writer0tina for reviews, more would be great as I have absolutely no idea if what I'm writing is absolute rubbish or if it's actually alright hehehe…. read on:) **

**Chapter Four**

'_Well thanks for keeping me company, see you around Kyle.' I said._

'_You too, I don't think I would've survived without you sharing your interesting life with me.' He laughed, flashing me an amazing smile. 'Yeaah, see you soon.' He replied, as I reached my family and he walked into the terminal._

'Why hello 'dere Lilly, you're getting big aren't ya!' Someone called. I turned round to be met with the smiling face of my cousin Savannah, Sav for short, who is one year older than me.

'Hey Sav, how you doing?' I asked.

'I'm good tanks Lilly, how's you? I wish you coulda come 'ere in better circumstances, buh ya know….' She said, trailing off at the end.

'Well, I've been better. Same, but it's good to see everyone, how long has it been? 3 years?'

'Too long in my opinion!' She exclaimed, giving me a huge hug before walking off to greet my parents. After we said our greetings, we drove to our hotel to unpack before going to a family members house. I don't even know who's who anymore, let alone how they are related to me so I will leave it at that – a family member.

We arrived at a tall building with glass doors and a grand chandelier in the middle of the reception, which was decorated in cream and navy. It was very sleek and modern. I glanced to my left to see a sign saying 'The Blue Beacon Hotel' in big, bold navy lettering. We went up to our rooms to unpack – I was sharing with Tiggs. As I unpacked my bag a small piece of paper fell out onto the cream carpet. I wondered what it was, 'Did my mum send me a note to remind me of something? She used to do that when I was younger, but I'm nearly 18 now!'

I opened it up to find something I was totally not expecting. It said 'Hey Lilly, I thought you were really sweet and I had a great time on the plane, you are great company! If you feel like meeting up whilst you're here, or you need an amazing Irish tour guide then I know a great guy! ;) Here's my number if you want it; 07863 678 472. Love, Kyle :D x'

'Well that's cute,' I thought, 'but he doesn't know that most of my time will be about the funeral. Hopefully I can meet up with him though, maybe he won't wear those stupid sunglasses next time!'

I just finished entering his number into my Samsung Galaxy S phone, when my mum called, asking us to hurry up and go to their room which was next door. 'Come on Tiggs, Mum's waiting!' I called, as Tegan loitered around with a black dress in one hand and her ballet pumps in the other. 'Okay, let me just hang my dress up, I don't want it creased for tomorrow.' She replied, quickly hanging it in the wardrobe. We went out of our room and into our parent's room, which looked the same as ours, apart from a big double bed instead of two singles. The walls were cream, accented with navy blue, and the bedcovers were navy with cream piping around the edge. It was a really nice hotel.

**A/N really short chapter I know, just a filler really:L next one hopefully soon **


	5. Hello again!

**A/N OMG! I'm so sorry for not uploading…I don't really have an excuse other than I've been so busy revising for my end of year exams that are this week and next week. It's been like a month or something since the last chapter though! I tried to make this one as long as I can to make up for it…enjoy **

**Chapter Five**

_We went out of our room and into our parent's room, which looked the same as ours, apart from a big double bed instead of two singles. The walls were cream, accented with navy blue, and the bedcovers were navy with cream piping around the edge. It was a really nice hotel._

We went to visit family for the afternoon and had dinner with everyone, before travelling back to our hotel and collapsing into bed. I was just about to drift off when I heard Tiggs say 'Lils, you still awake?'

'Yeaah Tiggs' I replied, 'what's up?'

'I'm really scared about the funeral tomorrow, what if I cry?' Tegan asked worriedly. 'Don't be stupid Tiggs, everyone's gonna be crying, it's what you do at funerals…don't worry, I'm here for you.' I said, as I felt her crawl into my bed. 'Try and get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day.'

_Thursday, the day after the funeral._

The funeral was one of the saddest places I have ever been. Everyone was crying and I couldn't take it when Dad went to the front and gave a speech, he was so distraught. I'm quite glad it's over now though, and I have the rest of the week in Ireland before I have to go back on Sunday. I was sitting in the hotel bored when my mum knocked on the door. 'Tegan, Lily, we're going out shopping then to Uncle Norman's house, would you like to come?' She asked. 'I'll come mum.' Tegan replied. 'Lily?' Mum asked. 'I think I'm going to hang around the hotel today, can't be bothered to go shopping today.' I said, and they finally left after Mum spent ages fussing over me. She still does that, even though I'm nearly 18. It's quite weird, but cute and although I would never tell her this, I actually quite like the fact that she cares for me so much.

I had a shower and used my favourite body scrub, washing my hair with coconut scented shampoo. When I got out about 20 minutes later my skin was salmon pink, my fingers were slightly wrinkled at the tips. I dried my hair, and went to the walk-in wardrobe. I chose my plain black leggings and favourite monochrome top with a tiger on it. I then realised that I had nothing to do all day, yet I had it to myself. I went on my phone to check twitter, but I accidentally clicked on contacts.

Before I pressed the home button, I saw that the contact profile was on was Kyle's, the kinda weird but cute guy from the plane a few days ago. I decided to call him and see if he could take me around Mullingar like he said he would, and show me what there is to do here.

I clicked on 'send message' and typed;

_**Hey Kyle, I don't know if you remember me…we sat next to each other on the way over to Mullingar? I was wondering if you would take me on that sightseeing tour today, bored as hell and all alone;) x**_

I had just turned the T.V. on and saw Jeremy Kyle's face pop up when I heard my phone ding, which meant I had a text. I opened it - it was from Kyle! 'Lily, stop getting yourself excited, you hardly know the guy!' I thought, but I knew that I couldn't reason with my heart. It read;

_**Hi there Lily, 'corse I remember you! You were t' one who kept me occupied on t' way over Sure, where you at? I'll swing by yours in half hour?xx**_

I quickly replied;

_**I'm staying at 'The Blue Beacon', quite near the shopping center…see you in a bit;) oh, and don't wear the sunglasses and hat – it's not a good look:') hehe xx**_

I then quickly rushed to the nearest mirror and looked at my reflection. 'Oh god,' I said as I saw the mess my hair was in. 'I can't go out like this!' I quickly brushed my hair, getting out nearly all the tangles before putting in my wired flower head band, tying it in a loose knot at the top and pulling my hair from behind my ears. Now I looked ok…ish.

I was sitting on my bed watching tv when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID – it was Kyle.

'Hey Lily, I'm at the bar.' He said.

'Hey Kyle, I'll be there in two minutes.' I replied, and hung up. I quickly glanced in the mirror again to check my appearance, and then walked out of the door into the lift. It dinged as it reached the bottom level and I got out. I was looking around for Kyle when someone came from behind me and whispered in a familiar Irish accent 'Hello Lily!'

I turned around to be faced with something I didn't expect to see. 'Who are you and why do you sound like my friend Kyle? Wait….you're Niall from One Direction aren't you! Hi there, my sister Te-'

'Tegan, she's fourteen, yeah she loves us and is going to be so jealous of you….' Niall interrupted.

'Yeah, wait…how do you know that? Hold on…you were the one I was talking to on the plane aren't you. Kyle, Niall...hmm. I remember Tiggs once saying that you boys all had nicknames that rhymed with your actual name. I guess I do subconsciously take in what she says – great.' I mumbled to myself, then realising I was standing in front of a famous boy band member I recovered myself. 'Too late.' I thought, looking up to see Ky- no, Niall laughing that cute laugh of his.

'Sorry I didn't tell ya on the plane, I came t' Ireland t' see family and I didn't want press an' fans t' intrude. T'at reminds me…why did you come to Ireland. I mean, ya look Irish but ya sure don't sound it!' He said cheerfully.

'Oh, well my granddad died.' I said quickly, feeling a tear surfacing as I thought about it. 'So, are you going to show me Ireland or what?'

'Aww Lily, I'm sorry. We will have a great time today…I was thinking we could go shopping, then go to the Dance Festival in Croke Park, if you like dance?' He asked.

'That sounds great! I need some new stuff anyway, and a guy who like shopping? Cool. I want to be a dancer, so this sounds amazing. Thanks!' I replied excitedly.

'This day is going to be awesome!' I thought, walking down the road with Niall in his shades laughing and joking already.

**A/N Again, sorry it's been so long. I will try and post more often now…at least once a month, hopefully more! :D REVIEW please, it's so great to see how I'm going cause I have no idea if what I write is actually alright.**


	6. A Fun Day Out

**A/N hi readers, how are you? I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY, WRITERS BLOCK AND EXAMS:LThis fanfic is also posted on under the same name, so if its easier you can read it on there:D FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER PLEASE: iamhorany **

**Chapter Six**

'_This day is going to be awesome!' I thought, walking down the road with Niall in his shades laughing and joking already._

After spending two hours non-stop shopping we ended up in Starbucks. 'Whatcha getting' Lil?' Niall asked. Aww, I liked that nickname…Lil…he's so cute, his accent…UGH! So sexy, I think I'm in love….with his voice! Wait, Lily, didn't he just ask you a question? CRAP.

'Sorry Ni, can you repeat that please?' I said, and he asked the question again. 'Urmm, veinti caramel frappe with extra sauce, you?'

'That sounds good! Im not sure now, I was gonna get a chocolate an' coffee one, but now I'm not sure…caramel sounds good too.' Niall replied with a torn expression clearly on his face. 'He looks so cute when he's thinking about food' I thought, watching him decide when an idea popped into my head.

'Ni, if you want you can share my caramel one? I never finish them anyway, so you get the chocolate-coffee one, and just take some of mine.' I said, as his smile gradually got bigger as I carried on talking. 'Are you sure Lil? He said. 'If I wasn't sure, would I have said it in the first place?' I replied, giggling slightly as I saw him looking down at the floor blushing slightly. 'Oh, yeaah…' He said quietly.

'Next please! What would you like?' The guy behind the counter asked. I was just about to reply when Niall said 'One veinti chocolate-coffee frappe with cream on top and a veinti caramel frappe with extra sauce please.' The worker then replied, 'That will be £6.60 please.' I was looking for the right money in my purse when I heard him say 'Thanks, your drinks will be over on that counter shortly.' I glanced up and saw Niall walking towards the counter, and caught him up.

He saw my confused face and said, 'I paid, it's not often I get to take a beautiful girl out for a drink.' I could feel myself blushing furiously. 'Apart from my mum, that is.' He said, and we laughed.

We were just finishing our drinks when I looked at the large clock mounted on the wall opposite where we were sitting and gasped in shock. 'OMG Ni, we've been in here for three hours!' I said with astonishment, 'We're never going to get to that festival in time'.

'I know Lil, well as they say, time flies when you're having fun! I don't mind if you don't, it's been fun hanging out with you here, just talking.' He said, as I started blushing lightly, looking at the ground.

'It was great Niall, it's been so fun…but I think we need to leave because the woman behind the counter is staring at us as we haven't bought anything since we first arrived.' So we got up and left, making sure to smile at the woman apologetically as we walked through the door.

Feeling content and lazy, we walked through the streets of Mullingar, aimlessly wandering…or so I thought. 'I know just the place to take you Lil! It's about five minutes walk, is that ok?' Niall asked, and I nodded in consent.

After about five minutes, true to his word, we arrived at one of the most beautiful looking parks I have ever seen in my entire life. It was so green, with delicate flowers dancing in the wind, trees slowly swaying and the sound of birds singing in the trees – it was bliss.

Niall led me to a bench under a great oak tree and we sat in peaceful silence for a while. I was slowly taking in the fresh air and views when I felt Niall gazing at me. I turned to face him and looked into the crystal-clear blue eyes, sparkling with life and happiness and my mouth erupted into a huge grin.

Niall broke the silence by saying 'So, what do you think?'

'I think it's amazing', I replied, earning a smile from Niall, 'almost as amazing as you.' I whispered the last part so he couldn't hear me, the words escaping my lips before I had the chance to stop them.

Niall was such an easy going person, fun to be around and always excitable so we were never bored. We played around on the swings, seeing who could swing the highest, pushed each other down the slide and finally ended up laying on the grass staring up at the cloudless sky giggling and joking around. I felt insanely happy.

Suddenly, my phone rang, bursting my bubble and I reached around in my bag trying to answer it before it rang off. I finally grabbed it and answered it without looking at the caller ID as I didn't have time.

'Hello? Lily speaking.' I said.

'Lily Brontë Hunter, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?' My mum almost shouted angrily.

'I was jus-' I started, before my mum butted in.

'I have been worried sick about you! You just disappeared out of thin air, room empty, no note, bag gone! You could have got lost! You could've been kidnapped!*. Come back to the hotel right now.'

'Mum, I'm not a child anymore, I'm nearly eighteen…I can do what I want, you can't tell me what to do!' I shouted back.

'Come back here now, you're going to pack your bags and I'm sending you on the first flight home. You will learn to respect me, and I thought I would be nice and let you have a holiday but you are no longer deserving of that privilege.' She said, and she abruptly put the phone down.

Some people say that their life's not fair wearing their designer clothes on holiday in bloody Hawaii, and I know that there are many people who are more unfortunate than me but at that moment in time, I really couldn't give a flying feck. I had just met someone who I got on with so well, who made me laugh and momentarily forget the tragedy of death. To make me smile and want to share my happiness with as many people as possible.

Thanks, mum.

I grabbed Niall's arm and we started walking back towards the main road, as I needed to get a taxi back to the hotel.

'Are you okay Lil?' Niall asked, his voice laced with worry.

'I'm fine Ni, I just have to go. I'm going home earlier than expected too…I'm going home tonight.' I replied, my voice saddening as I finished.

'I don't want you to go! We've only just met each other and now you're going back home?' He then murmured something that I couldn't quite hear. I saw a taxi about to pass by so I quickly hailed it and it pulled up beside the curb, waiting for me to step inside.

I looked at him and felt my heart drop slightly. 'We can meet up when you come back to London? It's been a great day, the best I've had in a while…I'll never forget it.'

'Definitely, and we can text in between. I've had an amazing day with you Lil, I will never forget it either! See you soon.'

We gave each other a hug and I stepped into the taxi, taking me far away from the guy who I may just be in love with…KIDDING! But seriously, I may have only known him a few days however he feels special, like he will be a good friend to me.

That day was one of the best of my life.

I know he is a superstar, but I didn't think he would forget so soon.

**A/N *inspired by Molly Weasley form Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**

**Review please, it puts a huge smile on my face when I get a new one! ;) Leoch**


End file.
